I'm Single
by JokerSii
Summary: Technically, I'm single. But my heart is taken by someone I can't have. Park Jimin masuk ke kehidupan Yoongi lalu mengacaukan segalanya. BL! Jimin/Yoongi. MinYoon. Jimin!Seme Yoongi!Uke
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Single**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Etc.**

Warning: absurd. BL. Typos.

 **Take your own risk!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Technically, I'm single._

 _But my heart is taken by someone I can't have._

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi.

Seorang pengarang novel terkenal, seorang pencipta lagu misterius sekaligus seorang rapper _underground._ Ayahnya seorang dosen universitas ternama di Daegu, ibunya seorang perawat yang sudah hampir pensiun. Hidupnya selalu ditinggal –dikurung, tidak mengenal dunia luar. Tidak memiliki teman dan cenderung pendiam. Warna hidupnnya hanya hitam dan putih.

Dengan berbagai alasan tentang kebebasan hidupnya, ia kabur dari rumahnya di Daegu, menjadi buronan kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi mencoba menggali kembali hidupnya di Seoul. Dan ia mendapatkannya dengan mempertaruhkan nama anonim pada gelapnya dunia belakang. Mengeluarkan segala bakat, emosi dan ekspresi yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam. Yoongi sukses tanpa diketahui orang lain, misterius.

Ketika tiba di Seoul untuk yang pertama kali, sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan yang pantas. Menjadi penjaga kasir, melayani pembeli restoran, bahkan menjadi buruh cuci piring. Beberapa bulan ia hidup seadanya –terlantar. Pada minggu pertama bulan Oktober tahun itu, Yoongi berhasil membeli sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota.

Mendapatkan tempat tinggal belum cukup untuk hidupnya, ia mulai menulis lirik dan menjualnya ke beberapa perusahaan rekaman kecil. Lagu itu membawa sukses besar, Yoongi direkrut untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan rekaman sebagai pencipta lagu. Yoongi menyamarkan nama aslinya menjadi Suga, semacam inisial.

Yoongi mengeluarkan segala emosi dengan tulisan, ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang suram dengan seorang tokoh baru. Membuat tokoh-tokoh tambahan hingga mengarang akhir cerita hidupnya dalam sebuah buku –novel klasik lebih tepatnya. Perusahaan cetak menerima untung begitu besar, Yoongi kembali direkrut namun ia menolaknya. Beralasan ingin menjadi freelance dan menulis novel bukan bakatnya.

Selain melanjutkan karir musiknya sebagai pencipta lagu dengan nama Suga, ia mengasah bakat lain dalam dirinya. Ia sering bersembunyi dari orang tuanya untuk menonton ajang battle rap atau semacamnya. Yoongi merasa jiwanya lahir untuk menjadi seorang rapper. Yoongi mencintai rap. Ia mencoba bergabung dengan sebuah klub rapper dan mempelajari berbagai hal di sana. Mendapat teman untuk yang pertama kali, meledakkan seluruh emosinya bersama musik beat yang teratur, mendapatkan sandaran ketika hidupnya penuh masalah. Mendapatkan kebebasan.

Tidak ada yang tau wajah penulis maupun pencipta lagu bernama Suga, kecuali teman-teman satu klub rap nya. Perusahaan dimana Yoongi bernaung menyembunyikan identitas Yoongi dengan rapat. Kehidupan Yoongi pun tetap layaknya orang biasa. Setiap pagi pergi membeli kopi dan sarapan di café dekat apartemennya, duduk dengan wajah mengantuk di bangku ujung jendela café, mengamati orang yang lalu-lalang mempersiapkan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kadang Yoongi tidak menyangka hidupnya akan senormal ini –mengingat bagaimana sikap kedua orang tuanya.

Yoongi senang.

Yoongi bebas.

Yoongi bahagia.

Omong kosong. Park Jimin masuk ke kehidupan Yoongi lalu mengacaukan segalanya.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali, Yoongi-ah," keluh seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut platina serta mata sipitnya.

"Satu menit lagi kau tidak datang, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Lanjut namja itu sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 8 malam dan Yoongi masih membiarkannya menunggu di depan halte bis seperti orang bodoh.

"Kim Namjoon," Namja yang berambut platina itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Min Yoongi datang dengan wajah pucat setengah mengantuk. Namjoon langsung bisa menebak kalau Yoongi baru saja bangun tidur. Segemar apa sih sahabatnya ini dengan yang namanya tidur. Baiklah, Namjoon tau Yoongi memang sering begadang untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagu perusahaan. Betapa lelahnya anak ini tapi ia masih memaksakan diri. Kadang Yoongi akan menelpon Namjoon untuk sekedar mencari inspirasi demi lirik lagunya.

"Satu jam lebih aku menunggumu, Min Yoongi." Ujar Namjoon kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. "Maaf, aku lupa memasang alarmku tadi." Ucap Yoongi merasa bersalah sembari mengusap tangannya yang dingin. "Jika kau sudah tidak mau menungguku, kau bisa pergi ke _base_ lebih dulu."

Namjoon terkekeh setengah geli, "Aku tidak setega itu, Tuan Putri." Balas Namjoon lalu mengusak surai mint Yoongi, lembut. "Aish, menjijikkan. Berhenti memanggil seperti itu atau kuinjak kakimu sampai depan _base_." Ancam Yoongi yang terdengar lucu di telinga Namjoon. "Kau terlalu lucu jika seperti itu, Yoongi-yah." Balas Namjoon lalu berbalik memunggungi Yoongi. Yoongi masih bergeming, setia di tepatnya berdiri. Namjoon yang mulai berjalan menjauh kembali menengokkan kepalanya, "Mau mati kedinginan disitu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi semakin melipat wajahnya. "Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, Namjoon-ah." Ujar Yoongi sambil berlari ke arah Namjoon dan berjalan sejajar dengannya. Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

Yoongi memang seperti ini. Kesan pertamanya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yoongi adalah dingin, kaku, tidak bersahabat yang sayangnya memiliki dagu runcing, hidung kecil, mata sipit yang manis dan kulit pucat yang membuatnya memiliki aura _hugable_. Namun setelah mengenal Yoongi lebih jauh, Namjoon menyadari sosok Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Ia sama seperti bocah kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Yoongi menceritakan semua masalah keluarganya kepada Namjoon dan teman-teman lain satu klub rappernya. Dan sejak saat itu, Namjoon berjanji untuk melindungi Yoongi dan menyayanginya seperti keluarganya sendiri.

* * *

Yoongi menulis lirik rap nya dengan malas. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa sedang tidak mood untuk membuat lirik. Rasanya ingin tidur sehari penuh tanpa gangguan, atau mungkin minum coklat panas bersama teman-temannya di _base_. Kemarin malam mereka menginap bersama di _base_ dan saling bercerita satu sama lain. Yoongi melirik perutnya, makin gendut saja. Yoongi mendengus kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak gendut kalau diajak begadang dan makan _ramyeon_ tengah malam? Belum lagi Yoongi yang memang jarang berolahraga karena sibuk menyelesaikan beat dan lirik lagu untuk perusahaan.

TING TONG!

Yoongi melihat sekilas ke pintu apartemennya, lalu berjalan untuk membukanya. Yoongi mengedipkan matanya bingung. Tidak ada siapapun di depan pintunya. Yoongi bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia membeku di tempat sembari memikirkan dugaan-dugaan konyol seperti film-film horror yang pernah ia tonton. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu di belakangnya saat ini, bagaimana jika ia diganggu setiap malam, bagaimana jika sesuatu itu dendam kepadanya, bagaimana jika ia dibunuh lalu dirasuki, bagaimana, bagaimana dan bagaimana semua berputar-putar di kepala Yoongi. Beberapa menit ia terdiam, sebuah teriakan seseorang mengagetkannya setengah mati –Yoongi ikut berteriak hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok –salah satu sahabat Yoongi juga di klub rap, muncul dari samping pintu apartemen Yoongi sambil membawa kue dan beberapa balon. Hampir saja Yoongi mengumpat karena terlalu terkejut. "Kenapa kau sangat berlebihan sih, hyung? Kami hanya memberimu kejutan dan kau melototi kami seperti itu," omel Hoseok yang begitu berisik. "Kau pikir aku tidak terkejut, bodoh?!" balas Yoongi lalu menjitak kepala Hoseok dan Namjoon bergantian.

"AW– Hyung! Bisakah kau memelankan jitakan mautmu itu," protes Hoseok sembari mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Yoongi mencibir setengah tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Darimana kalian tau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku?" Hoseok melirik Namjoon yang hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Itu tidak penting, _princess_." Ucap Namjoon, menggoda Yoongi. "Kim Namjoon! Panggilan itu sangat menji–"

CEKLEK!

" –jikkan," Yonggi berhenti sebentar dan kembali terkejut menyadari pintu apartemen tetangganya terbuka setengah. Setahu Yoongi, apartemen itu kosong dan masih dijual. Dalam seumur hidupnya, Yoongi tidak pernah merasa horror berlipat dalam satu hari saja. Hoseok yang tepat membelakangi pintu apartemen _tetangga_ Yoongi, bereaksi dengan jeritan yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan satu lantai gedung itu.

"Berisik sekali."

Sebuah suara asing terdengar dari balik pintu kayu itu. Sedikit tinggi, namun jelas suara laki-laki. Nadanya penuh protes dan perintah untuk tidak mengganggu. Yoongi mengernyit heran ketika pintu apartemen itu kembali tertutup dengan debuman keras. "Yoongi-yah," Panggilan Namjoon menyadarkan Yoongi yang hanyut dalam prasangkanya. "Bukankah apartemen itu kosong?" lanjut Namjoon bingung. Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Tidak tau. Nanti akan kupastikan, tenang saja." Yoongi tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya lalu mempersilahkan Hoseok dan Namjoon masuk ke apartemen kesayangannya itu.

Sedikit _soju_ dan _hanwoo_ malam ini untuk pesta ulang tahunnya.

Oh, ya. Dan tentu saja bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

Jimin mendesah lelah dan menaruh koper serta barang-barangnya di lantai. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan itu, menemukan sofa yang tak jauh dari dapur lalu mendudukinya. Jimin memijat pelipisnya, pening. Terlalu banyak yang akan berubah dari hidupnya mulai hari ini.

Park Jimin adalah seorang anak dari pasangan dokter di tempat kelahirannya, Busan. Orang tua Jimin mengekang segala yang ia punya, menimbun semua impiannya dengan ambisi egois yang begitu kejam. Kedua orang tua Jimin menginginkannya menjadi seorang dokter –tentu saja untuk meneruskan pekerjaan mereka. Ia tidak dibiarkan untuk memilih jalan kehidupannya sendiri, masa depannya sudah jelas dan tak akan pernah berubah. Awalnya Jimin berpikir seperti itu. Namun, satu bulan yang lalu, orang tua Jimin meninggalkannya seorang diri.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Hari Selasa sore bulan lalu, hujan deras mengguyur kota Busan. Jimin pulang dengan basah kuyub dari kampusnya. Tidak ada orang di rumah, hanya Momo –anjing peliharaan keluarganya, yang menyambut kepulangan Jimin seperti biasa. Ayah dan Ibu Jimin akan pulang nanti malam –tengah malam. Selesai mandi, Jimin merebahkan diri di sofa lalu menyalakan TV._

 _Kemudian mencari ramyun instan di lemari untuk makan malam. Jimin merebus mie instan itu lalu menumpahkan bumbu di atasnya. Beberapa menit, ramyun itu mulai mengembang dan Jimin kembali mengaduk agar bumbunya rata._

 _Dan saat itulah telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Jimin mengerang karena waktu makannya yang sudah dekat harus tertunda lagi. Ia mendekati telepon itu, melihatnya dengan kesal lalu meraih gagangnya dan menempelkannya tepat di samping telinga. Kemudian suara wanita panik dan gemerisik hujan menyapa indranya._

" _A-apakah benar ini kediaman keluarga Park?!" ucap wanita itu setengah berteriak dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Jimin mengernyit bingung lalu mengiyakan perkataan wanita dalam telepon._

" _Siapa pun anda, se-sebaiknya anda cepat ke sini. Kami menemukan Tuan dan Nyonya Park tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah."_

 _ **[Flashback end]**_

Dan setelah itu, Jimin menjadi seorang diri. Ia berubah semakin murung, lesu seakan tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Harus apa dirinya? Meminta bantuan saudaranya? Semua usahanya akan percuma jika menyangkutkan saudara-saudaranya. Mereka terlalu naif untuk membantu seseorang. Setelah satu bulan berpikir, Jimin mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke Seoul dan mencari pekerjaan. Berbekal harta peninggalan orang tuanya, ia berangkat ke Seoul lalu menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk tinggal.

Jimin memiliki beberapa hobi dan salah satunya adalah _dance._ Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, sesekali ia kabur dari rumah untuk melakukan street dance di jalan dekat stasiun bawah tanah. Lumayan untuk menambah uang sakunya. Namun hal ini tidak berjalan lama, ayah dan ibunya akhirnya mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Mereka melarang dan memberi hukuman kepada Jimin karena telah melakukan hal yang, menurut mereka, liar dan tidak terpelajar. Mulai saat itu, Jimin mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang dancer terkenal.

Jimin berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tentu saja pekerjaan yang tidak memerlukan otak. Alasan utamanya adalah ia memutus kuliahnya setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dokter apapun itu ia sangat tidak ingin. Mungkin saja ini saatnya ia menunjukkan bahwa dance adalah bukan kelakuan liar dan ia bisa mencari uang halal lewat bakatnya itu.

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara teriakan keras dari depan pintu apartemennya. Jimin mendengus kesal. Ia lelah dan mengapa orang-orang malah berisik seolah tidak membiarkan dirinya istirahat barang sebentar saja. Siapa pun itu, Jimin bersumpah akan mendoakannya serak sepanjang hari.

Jimin menghampiri pintu apartemennya, kemudian membuka seperempat pintu itu.

"Berisik sekali." Ucapnya kesal.

Sebelum ada jawaban yang masuk ke pendengaran Jimin, ia memilih untuk menutup pintu apartemennya dengan _sedikit_ membantingnya.

Tidak bisakah ia istirahat sebentar lagi?

* * *

Jimin bangun dengan kepala pening. Rasanya seperti ada yang berdentum tak jelas di dalam kepalanya. Ia melihat sekilas cahaya matahari yang masuk menyinari kakinya di balik selimut putih yang ia pakai semalam. Kemudian ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, menyingkap selimut lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari ini ia berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan. Entah pekerjaan apa yang nanti akan ia dapatkan, yang terpenting sekarang ia bisa mencari uang. Jimin sempat berpikir untuk melamar pekerjaan di bar, karena selama hidupnya, pekerjaan ini yang akan menghasilkan uang yang terbilang sangat mencukupi untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Jimin menyusuri jalan dan mencari poster pelamaran pekerjaan. Ia mengambil beberapa poster, kemudian mencoba melamar di tempat-tempat yang tertera pada poster itu. _Hampir_ semua tempat menolaknya untuk menjadi pegawai. Ia tidak mengerti, apa ia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi pegawai mereka? Jimin menggeleng keras, alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dan berakhirlah ia disini, menjadi sebuah pegawai café kecil di pertengahan Myeongdong yang sangat ramai. Café ini terbilang cukup ramai dan nyaman. Interior serba putih dan meja kayu dengan warna mahoni muda, beberapa bentuk ukiran abstrak pada dinding café ini cukup membuat Jimin terpukau saat pertama kali memasukinya. Dan walaupun ini adalah café, tempat ini hanya menjual makanan-makanan khas Korea tanpa satupun menu makanan barat. Beberapa cake terpajang rapi di sebelah meja kasir dengan embun pada kaca mesin pendingin agar coklat dan krimnya tidak mencair.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja di sini besok pagi," Kim Seokjin –sang pemilik café, tersenyum hangat kepada Jimin yang mengangguk antusias. "Oh–, dan apa kau tidak masalah jika aku memberimu shift pagi dan malam? Kurasa mereka mulai menyukaimu," ujar Seokjin kemudian terkekeh melihat segerombolan siswi berseragam menatap Jimin lamat-lamat dengan tatapan memuja dari bangku mereka duduk sedari tadi. Jimin ikut terkekeh malu dengan perkataan Seokjin tadi. Kemudian ia mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung karena merasa _agak_ terganggu dengan tatapan gadis-gadis itu. Beberapa siswi di meja itu memekik pelan dan yang lain sudah hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Apalagi alasan siswi-siswi itu kemari kalau bukan melihat seorang pegawai tampan?" ucap Seokjin yang tersenyum geli menatap reaksi siswi-siswi itu.

"Apakah aku harus mempekerjakanmu setiap jam agar banyak pengunjung yang datang?" canda Seokjin yang membuat Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Café ini sangat nyaman, jadi kurasa pengunjung datang kemari karenanya." Argumen Jimin.

"Iya, aku hanya bercanda, Jimin-ah." Seokjin terkekeh melihat Jimin yang menanggapi candaannya dengan seserius itu. Kemudian Seokjin berdiri dari bangku yang di dudukinya, diikuti Jimin yang tersenyum senang karena keramahan atasannya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kim Seokjin-ssi." Ucap Jimin yang hampir membungkuk namun tertahan oleh ucapan Seokjin, "Hyung. Jangan terlalu formal denganku, aku tidak nyaman." Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat seperti senyum seorang ibu pada anaknya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, hyung!" Jimin membungkuk dalam lalu berbalik menuju pintu masuk café itu.

Tuhan memang adil. Semuanya terasa begitu ringan dan tanpa masalah.

Dan Jimin akan terus berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Yoongi berdiri tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu coklat dengan papan kayu berukir "204". Kamar itu kosong. Yoongi yakin itu, karena sedari tadi ia memencet bel juga tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakannya pintu. Namun tempo hari, seseorang menempatinya kalau tidak salah. Ya, _kalau Yoongi tidak salah._ Seorang laki-laki yang merasa terganggu karena berisiknya suara Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan kejutan ulang tahun Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, takut akan terjadi macam-macam.

 _Jangan-jangan waktu itu adalah sesuatu yang lain? Tidak, tidak._

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa memang benar apartemen di depannya ini sudah berpenghuni. Namun, mungkin saja sang tetangga terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, atau pekerjaannya, atau apalah, sehingga ia belum sempat bertemu Yoongi. Walaupun tidak yakin dengan pikiran positifnya sendiri –yang mencoba dipositifkan maksudnya, Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan membalikkan badan ke hadapan pintu apartemennya. Kemudian ia memasukkan _passcode_ pada sisi kanan pintu itu. Pintu itu terbuka lalu Yoongi menyelipkan badannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Jimin terlihat berjalan santai di koridor penuh pintu itu. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu apartemennya, memasukkan _passcode_ apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Dan ketika pintu itu belum tertutup sepenuhnya, pintu apartemen Yoongi terbuka dan memunculkan wajah pucat Yoongi yang menatap pintu apartemen tetangga depannya itu dengan perasaan lega.

Setidaknya tetangganya bukan halusinasi nya semata.

* * *

"Tiga vanilla milktea, dua porsi _bibimbab_ dan satu porsi _tteokbeoki_ hangat. Silahkan menikmati." Kemudian Jimin menaruh pesanan-pesanan tersebut ke meja bernomor dua belas dan tersenyum ramah kepada tiga orang siswi yang duduk di meja itu.

"Oppa," panggil salah seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _dark brown_. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kepada siswi itu, "Ya? Ada yang mau dipesan lagi?" tanya Jimin, bersiap mengeluarkan catatan dan bolpoin.

"A-ani," balas siswi itu terbata karena Jimin terus menerus menatap ke arahnya. Siapa yang tidak gugup ditatap lembut oleh seorang namja tampan? Jimin mengangkat alisnya, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat siswi itu.

"A-apakah besok malam oppa bekerja di sini lagi?" tanyanya malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Jimin tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, "Aku akan bekerja di sini setiap malam." Ujarnya.

Lalu mata siswi dan kedua temannya yang lain langsung berkilat senang. "Kalau begitu, bolehkan kami datang lagi besok?" tanya siswi lain –yang duduk berhadapan dengan siswi berambut _dark brown_ tadi, dengan sangat antusias disertai tatapan memohon dari kedua temannya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil –yang hampir membuat ketiga siswi berseragam itu pingsan. "Tentu saja. Datanglah lagi kemari." Jimin tersenyum hangat kepada mereka. Jimin menunduk sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

"Wow. Kau memang sangat populer, Park Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap teman sesama pegawainya ini dengan malas. "Kau juga sangat populer, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Kemudian Taehyung tertawa kecil dan menyikut lengan kanan Jimin main-main. "Jangan merendah seperti itu, kawan." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada jahil. Jimin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Taehyung barusan.

"Jimin-ah!" panggilan Seokjin membuat Jimin mencari arah panggilan itu berasal. Seokjin sedang duduk di meja terujung pada café itu. Dan ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan Jimin. Jimin berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan lelaki asing itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Jimin bertanya bingung lalu menatap sekilas lelaki asing di hadapan Seokjin.

"Ah, ini adalah adik sepupuku, Jung Hoseok. Ia ingin memesan sesuatu." Balasan Seokjin cukup memperjelas identitas lelaki asing itu–yang ternyata bernama Jung Hoseok. Jimin tersenyum ramah kepada Hoseok, "Namaku Park Jimin, pegawai baru di sini. Senang berkenalan dengan saudara Seokjin-hyung." Ucap Jimin kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Jimin, mengeluarkan catatan dan bolpoinnya. Seokjin yang melihat Jimin sudah melayani Hoseok bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Hoseok melihat menu sebentar kemudian tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya yang rapi, "Satu porsi _tteokbeoki_ dan _soondae_ , lalu satu _lemon tea_ hangat." Jimin mencacat pesanan Hoseok dengan cekatan. "Ada tambahan lagi?" tanya Jimin. "Tidak ada," jawab Hoseok cepat dan Jimin pun membungkukkan badan lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," panggil Hoseok kepada Jimin. "Apakah kau –ehm, pernah tinggal di Busan?" tanya Hoseok ragu-ragu. Jimin sedikit kaget mendengarnya, karena kenyataan nya ia memang baru saja pindah dari Busan beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Ya, aku adalah orang Busan." Jawab Jimin dengan nada dan tatapan penuh tanya dari mana sepupu Seokjin-hyung ini tau ia berasal dari Busan.

"Ahaha, tenyata benar." Tawa Hoseok membuat Jimin semakin mengernyit bingung. "Aku bersekolah di Busan saat masuk sekolah menengah atas," jelas Hoseok. "Aku selalu melewati gerbang stasiun bawah tanah setiap akan pulang ke rumah, maupun pergi ke sekolah," lanjut Hoseok lagi sambil menatap Jimin yang berdiri kaku di samping mejanya. "Kau mau duduk sebentar?" tawar Hoseok yang terlihat masih ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. Akhirnya, Jimin menuruti permintaan itu, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong, tepat di hadapan Hoseok –kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati Seokjin.

Hoseok terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sering sekali melihat beberapa orang melakukan street dance di dekat sana pada jam-jam pagi. Kebetulan aku bergabung dengan grup perkumpulan dancer dengan berbagai genre saat aku masih di Busan. Dan ketika melihat penampilan mereka, mataku tertuju pada seorang dancer yang terlihat sangat mahir. Gerakannya luwes, tegas dan memiliki dasar. Beberapa hari aku memperhatikannya. Lalu aku memutuskan akan berkenalan dan mengajaknya masuk ke grup perkumpulan dancer itu. Tapi saat aku kembali ke tempat itu, orang yang kucari tidak muncul. Dan kupikir ia sedang tidak enak badan, atau sedang ada urusan lain." Hoseok menarik nafasnya panjang dan kembali melanjutkan,

"Keesokkan harinya, aku mencarinya dan ia tidak ada – _lagi._ Lalu aku bertanya kepada salah satu dancer setelah mereka menyelesaikan penampilan mereka. Mereka bilang, orang yang kucari itu sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan mereka bilang orang itu bernama Park Jimin." Hoseok berhenti dan menatap mata Jimin yang terlihat kaget dengan semua pernyataan Hoseok. Kemudian Hoseok tertawa riang. "Aku sangat tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini," ujar Hoseok.

"Aku tidak pernah tau ada yang memperhatikanku seperti itu saat aku melakukan street dance dulu," ucap Jimin heran lalu ikut tertawa bersama Hoseok –walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Hoseok tertawa.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau serahkan pesananku ke dapur? Aku ingin merasakan masakan Seokjin-hyung." Ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba, lalu Jimin tersentak karena baru ingat belum menyerahkan pesanan Hoseok ke dapur. Jimin segera berlari ke arah dapur dan memberikan kertas pesanan Hoseok.

"Kau sudah cukup akrab dengan Hoseok ternyata." Ujar Seokjin ketika Jimin mengantarkan kertas pesanan Hoseok ke dapur. Jimin hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian terpotong oleh Seokjin, "Temani saja dia dulu, siapa tau kalian bisa menjadi teman baik." Jimin bergumam baiklah dan berbalik, melepaskan _apron_ nya yang berwarna putih dan berlari menghampiri Hoseok yang masih dengan setia menunggu pesanannya datang.

Hoseok melihat Jimin yang mendatanginya lalu duduk di bangku depan Hoseok. "Ah, apakah Seokjin-hyung mengijinkanmu membolos kerja untuk menemaniku mengobrol?" ucap Hoseok jahil.

"Enak saja," Bibir Jimin menekuk ke bawah dengan kesan lucu –dan tentu saja masih tampan. "Aku tidak membolos, asal kau tau." Hoseok terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Oh, ya. Apa kau masih tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau dance dan semacamnya?" tanya Hoseok membuka topik.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang menari." Jawab Jimin cepat dan antusias. Hoseok kemudian menawarkan Jimin untuk ikut bersamanya besok siang ke tempat kerja Hoseok. Informasi saja, Hoseok adalah seorang guru tari –selain kegiatannya menjadi rapper underground. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan musik tempat para _trainee_ dilatih. Dan rencananya, ia akan membawa Jimin ke tempatnya bekerja besok siang –modus ingin merekrut Jimin sebagai pelatih sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Besok siang di depan halte itu, kan?" tanya Jimin memastikan tempat pertemuan mereka besok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk senang kemudian pesanan yang ia tunggu datang.

* * *

Jimin mendesah pelan. Ternyata bekerja pagi sampai malam di sebuah café cukup melelahkan. Kakinya pegal sekali karena terus berjalan kesana kemari. Ditambah ia harus berjalan sampai gedung apartemennya demi menghemat pengeluaran bulan ini.

Saat akan memasuki lobby gedung, Jimin menabrak seseorang dan orang itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Jimin segera membantu orang itu berdiri. Sekilas Jimin melihat namja itu memiliki surai hijau _mint_ , kulit putih terkesan pucat dan mata sipit yang berkantung. Pemuda itu sangat kurus dan memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya.

Namja itu terlihat terburu-buru pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia membungkuk kepada Jimin cepat dan kembali berlari pergi menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Jimin hanya mengernyit bingung. Kelakuan namja itu benar-benar aneh. Apa ia sedang di kejar seseorang?

Jimin menunduk dan baru saja sadar ada selembar kertas yang tergeletak di samping kakinya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca. Lirik lagu? Pemuda itu seorang penulis lagu? Pantas saja mata pemuda kecil itu berkantung. Mungkin ia membuat lirik sampai pagi. Saat ini Jimin bingung harus bagaimana. Ia ingin mengembalikan kertas ini kepada pemiliknya, namun ia tidak tau siapa dia, ia tinggal di lantai berapa dan kemana ia pergi. Maka, Jimin memutuskan untuk menyimpan kertas itu sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan pemuda tadi.

Jimin tidak bisa berpikir lebih, otaknya terlalu lelah karena tubuhnya pun lelah. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Jimin melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket besarnya. Ia berjalan memasuki lift dan menuju aparatemennya.

 **tbc.**

 **a/n:** hai semuaa. Lagi pengen buat ff minyoon, mereka terlalu lucu:')

how is it? Gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Enaknya lanjut atau enggak ya? Plis aku butuh bantuan kalian dengan pendapat kalian semuaa.

Menerima semua kritik dan saran~

Last, Review please? Thankss.

28/5/2016

Jokersii.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Single**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Etc.**

Warning: absurd. BL. Typos.

 **Take your own risk!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Technically, I'm single._

 _But my heart is taken by someone I can't have._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sial, sial, sial, sialan._

Yoongi membatin setengah gila. Benar-benar miris nasibnya kali ini.

Kemarin malam ia mengerjakan lagu yang diminta perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Bahkan ia mengerjakan beat hingga pagi, kemudian tidur 3 jam dan kembali mengerjakan lirik hingga malam ini. Deadline yang sudah ditetapkan perusahaan adalah malam ini. Ia sudah memaksakan badannya yang lelah untuk berlari ke gedung perusahaan secepat yang ia bisa untuk memberikan demo dan lirik lagu nya. Ia berlari ke stasiun, lalu segera mengambil kereta termalam hari itu. Sampai di gedung perusahaan nya itu, Yoongi memberikan demo nya ke direksi untuk di evaluasi atau apalah itu. Awal yang baik, para kru sangat mengukai lagu yang ia buat. Sampai akhirnya mereka menanyakan lirik untuk demo itu.

Yoongi ingat, Yoongi _sangat_ mengingat ia telah menulis lirik untuk lagunya itu. Yoongi juga _sangat_ mengingat ia membawanya bersama CD demo nya saat keluar apartemen. Namun kertas _sialan_ itu menghilang begitu saja. Dengan begitu kejamnya, direksi memberinya waktu 2 jam untuk membuat ulang lirik lagunya itu.

Yoongi mengerang keras lalu mengusak surai mint nya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kertas itu hilang begitu saja? Kenapa sih ia harus se sial ini? Yoongi bahkan sangat mengantuk saat ini. Bayangkan saja, dalam 48 jam yang seharusnya kau bisa tidur 14 jam, kau hanya sempat tidur 3 jam. Yoongi yakin, besok matanya akan berkantung hitam dan ia akan semakin sipit.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

Pintu studio itu terbuka dan menampilkan Hoseok yang penuh keringat di pelipis dan seluruh badan nya. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sekenanya karena pikirannya sudah terlanjur berkutat dengan ide untuk liriknya. "Kau masih belum pulang, hyung?" tanya Hoseok kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang memunggunginya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, Hoseok memilih untuk menduduki sofa di sebelah Yoongi yang masih sibuk menulis apalah Hoseok juga tidak begitu mengerti. Hoseok membuka tas punggung nya lalu mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

"Hoseok-ah," Panggil Yoongi tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikit pun kepada sang empu nya nama. Hoseok yang awalnya asik mengelap keringat mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Yoongi. "Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ingin kau tau sesuatu," lanjut Yoongi membuat alis Hoseok bertaut bingung. "Ada apa, sih?" sahut Hoseok penasaran. Jarang sekali Yoongi berkata seperti ini.

"Kau tau tidak," ucap Yoongi kemudian diam sejenak, membuat Hoseok semakin penasaran. Berbagai prasangka-prasangka muncul di benak Hoseok. "Tau apa sih, hyung?" Hoseok semakin penasaran dengan Yoongi yang malah diam.

"Aku – _ehem_ ," balas Yoongi kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hoseok. Entah tatapan Yoongi sulit diartikan oleh Hoseok. Yoongi masih menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan anehnya hingga dua menit berlalu dan Hoseok semakin tidak sabar. "Cepat, katakan lah, hyung." Sela Hoseok.

Yoongi kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang mengikuti gerak-gerik Yoongi dengan kernyitan bingung. Mau apa hyung nya ini? Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatap Hoseok, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hoseok-ah," panggil Yoongi.

"Ya, hyung?" balas Hoseok yang balik menatap mata berkantung Yoongi.

"Lebih baik kau pulang," ucap Yoongi lagi, membuat Hoseok mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya hyung nya ini menyuruhnya pulang. Malah sering Yoongi meminta Hoseok menemaninya sampai selesai.

" _Waeyo_? Kau kenapa, hyung?" balas Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan lirik jika ada kau," jawab Yoongi dengan nada menggantung. Hoseok kembali dibuat bingung karena sikap hyung nya ini. Biasanya juga Hoseok menunggu Yoongi dalam studio. "Memangnya ada apa, hyung?" Hoseok bertanya –meminta penjelasan lebih tepatnya.

"Ruangan ini berAC dan kau berkeringat terlalu banyak, Hosiki." Ucap Yoongi kemudian menampilkan cengiran gusi imut nya yang membuat Hoseok ingin mengumpat karena muka _innocent_ buatan itu. Bilang saja Hoseok bau, semua beres. Pakai basa-basi tidak penting segala. Kan Hoseok jadi berpikir macam-macam.

"Iya, Hosiki mu tersayang ini memang bau, hyung." Ucap Hoseok kesal kemudian berdiri dari sofa itu. Yoongi terkekeh setengah bersalah melihat Hoseok yang berjalan ke arah pintu studio.

"Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi setelah mandi, hyung." Ucap Hoseok sebelum menutup pintu. "Jadi kau harus menunggu aku datang, lalu kita pulang bersama, oke?" lanjut Hoseok kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang bergumam mengiyakan perkataan Hoseok.

* * *

Hoseok berjalan menuju apartemen nya yang berada dekat dengan gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia merenggangkan tangan nya yang pegal dan menguap seperti singa kelaparan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia membuat gerakan-gerakan dance untuk mengevaluasi para _trainee_ –kegiatan rutin setiap bulan nya. Hoseok sangat lelah karena jujur saja, membuat choreo bukanlah hal yang mudah. Belum lagi memutuskan musik yang akan ia pakai sebagai pengiring gerakan yang ia buat. Ia juga harus mempertimbangkan kesulitan gerakan bagi para _trainee_ yang baru sebulan mengikuti pelatihan di perusahaan itu. Gerakan yang ia buat hampir selesai dan hanya tersisa bagian akhir yang rencana nya akan ia serahkan kepada para _trainee_ untuk membuat gerakan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Hoseok mengipasi tubuhnya di tengah malam –yang menurut Hoseok panas. Ia berencana untuk membersihkan diri, kemudian membeli beberapa camilan yang bisa ia makan sembari menunggu Yoongi dalam studio nanti.

Sesungguhnya Hoseok tidak bisa pulang pagi, mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjuk ke angka setengah dua belas malam. Ia berjanji kepada salah satu pegawai restoran kakak sepupu nya –yang sangat mahir menari dan pernah menjadi seorang street dancer di Busan, Park Jimin. Hoseok akan mengajaknya pergi mengunjungi perusahaan nya dan menemui CEO mereka –tentu saja jika Jimin setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan nya.

Entahlah, Hoseok memang terlalu berambisi untuk mengembangkan bakat Jimin yang jarang dimiliki orang pada umumnya. Apalagi Jimin memiliki wajah tampan seperti para _idol_ di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menemukan Park Jimin sebagai pegawai café milik kakak sepupunya –walaupun pertemuan mereka terkesan lucu dan tidak elit. Hoseok, sih masa bodoh dengan pertemuan tidak elit atau semacamnya, yang terpenting ia bertemu dengan Park Jimin kembali.

Merasa jam terus memburunya, Hoseok semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

* * *

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak semalam. Ia masih ingat raut wajah menganuk Hoseok yang menemani nya semalaman suntuk sampai ia selesai mengerjakan lirik dan memberikan nya pada direksi mereka. Kemudian Hoseok mengantarnya pulang dan ia masuk dengan pikiran setengah sadar ke dalam apartemen kesayangan nya. Yoongi sempat melihat sekilas pintu apartemen tetangga baru nya. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya, tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka –dibuka lebih tepatnya.

Sesungguhnya, Yoongi sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang tinggal di depan apartemen nya ini. Namun, sampai sekarang –terhitung tiga minggu, orang itu pindah ke apartemen depan dan menjadi tetangga nya, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Entahlah, mungkin ia memang tidak berjodoh dengan tetangga baru nya itu –ehm, maksudnya _berjodoh_ dalam artian belum bertemu. Dari kemarin, Yoongi akui ia memang belum keluar dari apartemen nya sama sekali karena harus menyelesaikan lagu perusahaan.

Namun anehnya, giliran Yoongi keluar dari apartemen nya, namja yang menempati apartemen di depan apartemen Yoongi malah sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidung nya. Yoongi sering kali berkeliaran di depan apartemen nya –siapa tau saja ia akan bertemu dengan tetangga baru nya itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Yoongi belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan namja tetangga nya itu.

Yoongi sesungguhnya tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang membuat tetangga baru nya itu terlalu sibuk sehingga untuk menyapa tetangga baru nya saja tidak sempat. Yoongi sempat heran, kemana sopan santun tetangga baru nya itu. Namun sekarang yang terpenting adalah ia harus menemui direksi dan atasan nya di perusahaan untuk membicarakan tentang lagu baru yang baru ia selesaikan tadi malam.

Yoongi sangat berharap mereka menyukai nya, walaupun lirik lagu itu sempat hilang entah kemana dan Yoongi terpaksa menyusun ulang kalimat dan kata untuk lagu nya itu. Yoongi mungkin jenius, tapi ia tidak mungkin akan mengingat segala kata demi kata pada lirik yang telah ia tulis malam itu. Mengingat ide nya membuncah saat itu dan _biasanya_ Yoongi akan menyadari ia telah menulis lirik saat sampai di akhir-akhir lagu nya.

 _Tidak mirip juga tidak masalah sih_ , pikir Yoongi. Alasan pertama, Yoongi sudah cukup membuang waktu tidurnya yang berharga dan membuang kerja keras semalaman dengan sia-sia –karena _menghilang_ nya kertas _sialan_ itu. Dan alasan kedua adalah Yoongi merasa bersalah dengan merepotkan Hoseok semalam. Namja yang lebih muda setahun dari nya itu bersikeras untuk tetap menemani Yoongi sampai selesai. Padahal Yoongi melihat dengan jelas gurat lelah dan mengantuk di wajah Hoseok malam itu.

Sebagai ganti nya, Yoongi akan mengajak Hoseok makan siang bersama nanti dan ia akan membayarnya.

Jung Hoseok memang terlalu baik.

* * *

Siang itu, Jimin menunggu Hoseok –sepupu dari pemilik café tempat ia bekerja. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di depan sebuah halte bis, dekat dengan café Seokjin-hyung. Rencana nya memang mereka akan bertemu jam sebelas siang, namun sampai sekarang Hoseok belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya. Jimin mengambil ponsel pintar nya lalu mengetik sesuatu.

 _To: Jung Hoseok_

 _Hyung? Kau ada dimana?_

 **Sent.**

Kemudian Jimin tersentak dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kanan nya. Ia reflek menoleh kaget kepada pelakunya. Dan ia menemukan Hoseok dengan senyuman kuda yang sangat lebar dengan gurat lelah yang tersirat dari mata berkantungnya.

"Baru saja aku mengirimimu pesan, hyung." Jimin berkata sambil membalikkan badan nya menghadap Hoseok. "Maafkan aku, tadi alarm yang kupasang terlalu pelan –kau tau." Jelas Hoseok dengan sedikit kekehan dan rasa bersalah. Jimin hanya tertawa, "Tidak apa, hyung. Aku tau kau pasti lelah." Jawab Jimin membuat Hoseok berkerut bingung karena pernyataan itu. "Jangan tanya dari mana aku tau kau sangat lelah, kantung mata hitam itu baru saja menjelaskan nya padaku." Lanjut Jimin lugas sebelum Hoseok bertanya. Hoseok tertawa lepas.

Ternyata Park Jimin tidak seperti yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Hoseok mengira Park Jimin adalah sosok pendiam yang menjaga _imej_ tampan nya kepada setiap orang. Namun kenyataan malah sebaliknya, Park Jimin sangat aktif berbicara jika kau sudah mengenalnya –akrab lebih tepatnya. Kepribadian nya mirip dengan Hoseok –namun jelas Hoseok lebih berisik dan lebih _keras_. Dan jangan lupakan Jimin yang akan mudah merajuk jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Hoseok bahkan baru saja mengenalnya satu hari dan ia mendapatkan bahwa Jimin memang sangat mudah bergaul –berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang cenderung antisosial.

"Hyung, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Jimin sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hoseok. "Ke perusahaan tempatku bekerja, kau keberatan?" tanya Hoseok yang terdengar agak gugup –takut mendengar penolakan Jimin. "Wow. Tunggu sebentar. Kau akan membawaku ke sebuah perusahaan musik? Untuk apa?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik namun seperti mengantisipasi suatu jawaban. Hoseok ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jimin. "Untuk memperlihatkan pekerjaanku padamu, untuk membuatmu tertarik dengan semua itu dan untuk merekrutmu menjadi rekan kerjaku mungkin?" ucap Hoseok dengan nada seperti penawar pekerjaan amatir.

Jimin berbinar dengan perasaan kaget. Ia akan mendapat pekerjaan imipian nya? Semudah itu? Kemudian Jimin segera menarik-narik lengan Hoseok dengan begitu semangat untuk menunjukkan jalan ke perusahaan musik tempat kerja Hoseok.

* * *

Pukul dua siang, Yoongi selesai dengan kepentingan lagu baru nya. Ia pergi mencari Hoseok untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Biasanya, siang-siang begini pada hari biasa, Hoseok aka nada di ruang latihan bersama para _trainee_ perusahaan. Ruang latihan itu berada di lantai lima gedung bertingkat tujuh itu. Yoongi terpaksa harus menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai lima karena saat ini ia berada di lantau dua.

Yoongi menekan tombol berbentuk anak panah naik dan menunggu tepat di depan pintu besi itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Yoongi memasuki nya dan baru saja menyadari ada orang lain di dalam lift itu. Seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya, berambut coklat dan memiliki mata sipit dan wajah yang –ehm, cukup tampan. Ia memakai jaket jeans dengan t-shirt polos berwarna putih sebagai dalaman nya. Celana selulut yang dipakai namja itu membuat Yooongi dapat melihat kaki namja itu berotot dan terlihat –ehm, seksi dengan caranya sendiri. Oh, sial. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bahkan karena sibuk dengan pikiran nya itu, Yoongi tidak menyadari namja yang berada di lift bersamanya itu sedang memperhatikan nya juga. Reaksi nya hampir sama. Melihat Yoongi yang hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang kebesaran dan celana jeans dengan sobekan bisa membuat namja itu terpana.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" suara namja itu menginterupsi telinga Yoongi. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata coklat memikat namja asing itu. "Ehm, kurasa kita bel–"

"Jimin? Yoongi-hyung?"

Hoseok menatap kedua teman nya itu kaget. Tentu saja, kedua orang yang dipanggil merasakan hal yang sama.

Kaget setengah mati.

 **tbc.**

 **a/n:** oke itu bersambungnya nista banget wkwk. maaf kalo alurnya emg terlalu lambat atau begimana deh, soalnya joker juga ga ngerti haduhh. ada yang ga sabar moment nya minyoon? sabar dikit, deh. chapter depan janji bakal banyak deh momentnya

oiya joker mau balesin review satu-satu nihh:

 **shuu-ie:** iyaa nih wkwk. tapi Yoongi udah mapan, Jimin nya aja yang baru mau buat suka-sukaan nya itu udah mulai ada dikit-dikit wkwk. terimakasih reviewnya yaaaa~

 **Karuhi Hatsune** : okeeeey, makasih ya~ janji chapter depan udah banyak momentnya dehh

 **minyoonlovers:** thanks yaaaa~ udah dilanjut inii

 **yukinaaa:** sudah lanjutt ya beb~ thanks banget reviewnyaaaa

 **Jimsnoona:** woaaaa ada eonni juga /nangis darah/ aku banyak banget follow fav ff eonni:') iyaiyaa hampir sama nasibnya, thanks banget reviewnya yaaaaaa~

 **Hanami96:** iyaaa makasih banget ya~ ini udah ada chapter barunyaaa doain aja semoga ide makin berkembang ya/?

 **07:** haduuhh, gimana yaa /smirk/ mungkin bakal ada sedihnyaa, tapi ga akan sebanyak itu kok soalnya aku pribadi juga ga suka cerita sedih sedih apalagi angst wkwkwk

 **reniependi07:** iyanihh, sampe sekarang juga belom kenalan wkwkwk okay ini udah lanjut yaa~ thanks reviewnyaaaa

 **Everyonepiece:** aduhh, joker ikutan penasaran ah wkwkwk. Thanks reviewnya yaaa~

 **GithaAC:** wkwkwkwk, aduh penasaran yaa /smirk/ joker tanyain sama Yoongi Jimin dulu ya bentar wkwkwk. Thanks reviewnyaa~

 **glowie93:** iya biar bisa saling melengkapi gitu deh wkwkwk. Iya udah ketemu lagi nihh thanks reviewnya yaaa~

 **EmaknyaJimin:** BAHAHAHA, annyeong emaknya jimin haduhh, maafkeun joker ehem. Thanks banget reviewnyaaaaa~

 **Mbeb:** masa iya gaada typo orang banyak gitu kokk. Btw, thanks banget ya reviewnyaaa~

 **Running Man:** thanks yaaa ini udah lanjut chapter 2~

Okay, thanks buat semua yang udah ngefollow ato ngefav ff ini, buat para review-nim dan sider thanks jugaaaa~

Last, Review please?

 **7/6/2016**

 **Jokersii.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok mendapat telepon dari CEO nya perihal ia yang akan memperkenalkan Jimin kepada bossnya itu. Ia memang sudah berbicara sekilas kemarin kepada pemilik perusahaan itu, dan boss nya hanya mengiyakan sekenanya seakan tidak tertarik. Dan sekarang CEO nya itu dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan begitu menuntut, meminta Hoseok untuk menemuinya dalam 5 menit, atau pemilik perusahaan itu tidak akan membahas tentang Park Jimin lagi.

Jelas saja Hoseok langsung berlari gila-gilaan ke gedung perusahaan itu –saat masih berjalan santai bersama Jimin. Sebelum Hoseok melesat ke gedung perusahaan itu, ia sempat menyuruh Jimin untuk menunggu di taman yang mereka lewati dan menyuruhnya membeli es krim, permen kapas atau semacamnya lah. Lalu ia memberikan tawaran lain kepada Jimin untuk menunggu di lobby gedung karena Hoseok ada keperluan mendadak dengan CEO perusahaan. Entahlah, Hoseok sudah tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Beruntung Jimin menurutinya dan mau menunggu sampai Hoseok memberinya pesan nanti. Dan Jimin memilih menunggu di lobby gedung daripada menjadi seperti orang tersesat dengan permen kapas di taman asing.

Dua jam lebih ia meninggalkan Jimin. _Terlalu lama_ , batin Hoseok. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus takut Jimin sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan pulang tanpa pamit kepadanya.

Hoseok berjalan tergesa menuju lift. Ia segera mengeluarkan telepon pintarnya sebelum pintu lift terbuka dan dengan terkejut, Hoseok melihat kedua teman nya.

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berdiri begitu dekat saat lift itu memang hanya terisi oleh kedua manusia itu.

"Jimin? Yoongi-hyung?"

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar pintu lift telah terbuka. Benar saja, keduanya mengarahkan pandangan kepada Hoseok seakan ia adalah hantu yang entah datang darimana. Jimin dengan pandangan syok dan muka bodoh serta bingung. Yoongi dengan gurat gugup bercampur kaget dan mulut terbuka –seperti belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 _Astaga. Ada yang tidak beres di sini,_ batin Hoseok heran.

 **I'm Single**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Etc.**

Warning: absurd. BL. Typos.

 **Take your own risk!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Technically, I'm single._

 _But my heart is taken by someone I can't have._

.

.

.

.

.

Canggung.

Itulah yang Jimin rasakan saat ini. Tau akan begini jadinya, Jimin tidak akan mengiyakan ajakan makan siang Yoongi –yang awalnya ditujukan kepada Hoseok lalu karena ada Jimin di situ Hoseok mengajaknya juga.

Setelah kejadian di lift –yang sama sekali tidak ia duga, keadaan mereka bertiga menjadi canggung seperti ini. Hanya diam, diam dan diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang membuka pembicaraan –atau _berusaha_ membukanya. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jimin-ah," panggil Hoseok memecah keheningan mereka di meja restoran kecil itu. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hoseok karena merasa namanya dipanggil. "Kau besok sudah bisa bekerja sebagai rekanku." Ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman khas. Jimin melotot tak percaya dan mulutnya setengah menganga seperti orang bodoh –walau tetap tampan juga sih. Bahkan ia belum sempat melihat Hoseok bekerja. Bahkan ia hanya menunggu Hoseok selama dua jam lebih di lobby gedung –hingga pantatnya terasa pegal. Bahkan Hoseok belum menepati perkataannya saat di jalan –' _membuatmu tertarik dengan semua itu'._

Jimin _shock_ , namun ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Hoseok yang sangat di luar dugaan itu. Namun ada seseorang yang menyemburkan kuah _jajangmyun_ hitamnya karena mendengar berita itu.

Namja manis bersurai mint dan berkulit pucat –namja yang dipanggil 'Yoongi-hyung' oleh Hoseok.

"A-ah. Kau seorang pelatih tari?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin saat acara tersedaknya mulai mereda. Niatnya sih untuk mencairkan suasana –walaupun kedengarannya malah semakin membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain. Sebelum Jimin sempat membuka mulutnya, Hoseok terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

" _Nde,_ hyung. Ia akan membantuku mengajari para _trainee_ memperbaiki gerakan mereka," ucap Hoseok bersemangat. "Dan kau tau, hyung? PD-nim mengiyakan nya dengan mudah, padahal aku hanya menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Jimin. Ini sangat langka." Lanjut Hoseok –kali ini lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Yoongi hanya menunjukkan wajah _blank_ nya. Ia tau ekspresinya saat ini akan sangat terlihat bodoh. Namun Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak gugup karena memikirkan namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya ini akan ia temui setiap ia datang ke perusahaan – _ingat_ Hoseok dan Yoongi bekerja dalam satu perusahaan yang sama.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang melongo lucu dengan wajah pucatnya itu. Jelas saja Jimin ingin mengenal lebih dalam, ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan namja manis di hadapan nya, ingin melindungi tubuh kurus itu, ingin merengkuhnya dengan lembut, dan ingin mendapatkan atensi Yoongi – _hanya untuk dirinya_. Jimin menggeleng cepat, ia belum pernah merasa ingin melindungi orang lain seperti ini –bahkan ia belum resmi berkenalan dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

 **KRINGG!**

Jimin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya terkesiap kecil mendengar telepon pintar Hoseok menjerit minta diangkat.

"Ya? Ada ap–, a-apa?!" Hoseok berteriak sedikit panik dengan telepon genggam bertengger tepat di samping telinga kanan nya. "Baik, aku segera ke sana." Ucap Hoseok terburu-buru. Ia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin sekilas, lalu berdiri dari bangku restoran itu.

Yoongi dan Jimin menatap Hoseok bingung dan tatapan Yoongi mengharapkan penjelasan. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan temanku, aku akan membayar pesananku dan nikmatilah makanan kalian. Aku pergi duluan." Pamit Hoseok yang langsung berlari ke arah kasir dan membayar pesanannya.

Yoongi bersumpah akan mengumpati Hoseok setelah ini. Ia yakin semua ini hanya akal-akalan si namja kuda itu agar Yoongi dan Jimin mendapat moment berdua. Tapi – _sungguh_ , ini sangat-sangat-sangat lah canggung. Yoongi tidak bisa berbicara dengan jantungnya yang terasa ingin meledak setiap ia bersama Jimin. Degupnya begitu keras dan cepat sehingga telinga Yoongi terasa berdengung karenanya. Terlalu gugup untuk melihat mata hitam tajam itu, terlalu gugup untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa sih harus ada namja setampan ini? Kan Yoongi jadi tidak waras karena namja ini. Harus apa Yoongi sekarang?

"Hyung?"

Panggilan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi terkesiap kecil dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap makanan di hadapan nya. Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Jimin yang mulai terpana sesaat dengan bola mata indah Yoongi –dan jangan pernah lupakan tatapan manis dari hyung kecil di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau melamunkan apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin karena jelas terlihat Yoongi melamun dan sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan nya lagi. Yoongi hanya bergeleng dan menggumamkan kata tidak lalu kembali memakan satu piring _jajangmyun_ nya dengan lahap. Beberapa menit tanpa pembicaraan mereka lalui dengan saling melahap makan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, hyung," Panggil Jimin lagi yang hanya dibalas tatapan menggemaskan dari yang terpanggil.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," ujar Jimin lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat satu tangan ke arah Yoongi. "Namaku Park Jimin," Jimin berujar masih dengan senyum indah _terkutuk_ itu.

Yoongi dengan sedikit gugup menerima tangan Jimin dengan tangan kurusnya. "Min Yoongi." Jawab Yoongi singkat lalu melepaskan jabatan mereka.

"Kau tau, hyung?" Jimin berujar sembari mengamati wajah manis Yoongi. "Kau mengingatkanku pada boneka beruang biru kesayanganku." Yoongi mengedip bingung, mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jimin begitu polos.

"Lalu?" balas Yoongi singkat, dingin dan datar.

"Boneka itu sangat manis, imut dan aku selalu memeluknya saat aku tidur." Lanjut Jimin. "Kau tak akan menyangka seseorang sepertiku menyimpan boneka, bukan?" Jimin terkekeh dengan reaksi Yoongi yang melongo, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran yang entah apalah, Jimin tidak bisa menebaknya. Jimin mengambil sumpit milik Hoseok –yang bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Hoseok, lalu mengetuknya pelan pada dahi Yoongi yang berkerut lucu.

"Ey, kau melamun lagi, hyung." Ujar Jimin membuat Yoongi tersadar. "Apa aku setampan itu, hm?" lanjutnya dengan nada luar biasa percaya diri.

Yoongi merengut lucu lalu mengambil sumpit dari tangan Jimin dan mengetukkan sumpit itu ke dahi Jimin. "Terlalu percaya diri," balas Yoongi masih dengan suara datarnya.

Setelah itu, Jimin bercerita banyak hal –terlalu banyak bahkan. Suasana menjadi cair dan Yoongi mulai tertawa seiring dengan gurauan Jimin. Dan tawa manis itu membuat Jimin semakin memuja keindahan sosok Min Yoongi.

* * *

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Semua pengunjung café Seokjin membicarakan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat akrab di meja paling ujung café tersebut. _Shift_ Jimin akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan Jimin serta Yoongi sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu untuk mengisi perut di café ini sambil mengobrol ringan. Yoongi memang sudah sering berkunjung ke café kakak sepupu Hoseok ini. Ia biasa berkunjung ke café ini bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok –tentu saja karena Hoseok yang mengenalkan café ini kepadanya.

Yoongi baru mengetahui ternyata Jimin bekerja di café ini sebagai pramusaji –yang _sangat_ digilai pengunjung karena ketampanan dan keramahannya.

Yoongi bukan penguntit, oke? Seokjin baru saja memberi tau segalanya tentang Jimin saat Jimin sedang bersiap-siap di ruang ganti untuk pergantian _shift_ kerja. Seokjin bilang, sangat banyak pengunjung –terutama siswi-siswi SMA, yang _ngefans_ berat dengan Park Jimin. Yoongi tidak heran, sih. Jimin tampan dan ramah, tatapannya selalu lembut kepada siapa pun, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu –yang Yoongi bahkan tidak tau apa itu, semacam perasaan khawatir akan segala yang berhubungan dengan Jimin. Ia terlalu populer dan Yoongi entah bagaimana tidak begitu menyukai kenyataannya. Rasa cemasnya pada Jimin dengan begitu banyak orang yang terkagum akan wajahnya, bakatnya, senyumnya –pokoknya Yoongi tidak suka. Itu saja.

"Hei," panggilan itu membuyarkan Yoongi dari pikiran-pikirannya. Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk melihat cairan kecoklatan dalam cangkir yang ia pesan. Namja berambut coklat tua dengan tubuh kurus sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan namja ini sudah mendudukkan diri pada bangku di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi menautkan alis dan mengamati pakaian namja asing itu, ia mengenakan baju pegawai –sama seperti baju yang Jimin pakai.

"Jangan melamun terus, nanti ada sesuatu yang masuk." Lanjut namja itu lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi dan menghampiri meja seberang untuk mengambil pesanan tambahan dari pengunjung lain. Yoongi hanya menatap heran namja bertubuh jakung itu. Ia merasa sering melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Pandangan Yoongi mengikuti arah namja itu berjalan dan ia melihat Hoseok. Berdiri tepat di hadapan namja itu dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan –berbeda dengan cengiran kuda yang biasa Yoongi lihat. Yoongi bisa melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang begitu bahagia ketika sedang berbincang dengan namja berambut coklat tua tadi.

Hoseok sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Yoongi tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada Jimin yang sedang mengantarkan beberapa piring dengan asap mengepul kepada meja di dekat pintu masuk. Senyum itu, lagi-lagi membuatnya merona sesaat. Terlalu tampan. Namun Yoongi tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal. Senyum tulus dan hangat itu tidak hanya untuknya saja. Senyum penuh ketulusan itu Jimin berikan untuk semua orang, _bukan hanya untuk Yoongi seorang_.

Yoongi tersenyum miris. Mungkin ia memang tidak se spesial yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya orang biasa yang tidak akan memberi kesan menarik kepada siapa pun.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kasir. "Bisa aku membayar pesananku sekarang?" tanyanya kepada namja penjaga kasir dengan senyum. "Tentu saja, meja nomor berapa?" tanya namja itu sembari mengetik sesuatu pada mesin kasir. "Meja nomor berap–"

"—Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi membalikkan badan nya dan menemukan Jimin berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Jangan bilang Yoongi tidak terkejut Jimin menghampirinya di tengah kesibukannya melayani pelanggan malam ini.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, hyung? Ah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta ijin Seokjin hyung sebentar untuk mengantarmu pulang," ucap Jimin cepat dan bergerak akan melepas _apron_ nya sebelum Yoongi menahan tangannya lembut.

"Tidak usah, Jimin-ah." Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku tau kau sangat sibuk, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tenang saja." Lanjut Yoongi meyakinkan Jimin yang masih berniat untuk meminta ijin Seokjin.

"Tapi hyung aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, oke?" lawan Jimin yang tetap bersikeras ingin mengantar Yoongi pulang.

"Jimin, aku sudah besar," Yoongi masih setia menahan Jimin agar ia tidak pergi ke tempat Seokjin.

"Tapi kau pergi ke sini bersamaku, hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Yoongi untuk melepaskan tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, Jimin. Café sedang ramai." Balas Yoongi tetap bertahan pada keputusannya.

"Aku hanya ijin sebentar un–"

"Maaf, tapi kalian berdua mengganggu antrian." Potong sang namja penjaga kasir sambil menunjuk beberapa pengunjung di belakang mereka yang sedang menunggu –yang langsung mendapat pelototan galak dari Jimin.

Yoongi yang sadar bukannya bergeser malah dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberinya kepada kasir lalu berjalan keluar café.

"Hyung, tunggu!"

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi berhenti dan menatap Jimin.

"Besok lagi aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Ucap Jimin lembut sembari mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi yang terasa dingin dan pucat. Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengusap pelan rambut Jimin dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku pegang janjimu." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat Jimin ingin melahap hyung nya itu sekarang juga –oh, berpikir apa kau Park Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi café dengan langkah pelan.

"Hati-hati, hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar teriakan Jimin.

Menoleh ke belakang –ke arah Jimin, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Jimin sampai di apartemennya dengan badan yang hampir remuk. Ia hampir lupa sekitar tiga minggu ini belum pernah bertemu dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Ia selalu pulang malam dan jarang sekali berpapasan dengan orang yang tinggal di depan apartemennya itu. Jimin bahkan tidak tau ia namja atau yeoja, atau mungkin nenek-nenek tua. Entahlah Jimin belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan tetangganya.

Sebenarnya ia penasaran sih, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah hampir sebulan ia tinggal di apartemen itu namun belum pernah sama sekali menyapa tetangga barunya. Ia tau ini tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Jimin masuk ke apartemennya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang putih dengan begitu nyaman. Tadi pagi ia memulai kelas pertamanya sebagai pelatih tari di perusahaan musik tempat Hoseok bekerja. Jung Hoseok begitu membuatnya iri karena bakat menarinya yang saat luar biasa dan begitu banyak _trainee_ yang mencintainya sebagai pelatih.

Selain itu, Jimin iri dengan kedekatan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka kadang terliat seperti –ehm, sepasang kekasih. Oh, _shit_. Jimin bahkan tidak ingin menerima kenyataan _jika_ memang benar mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Min Yoongi. Namja berkulit pucat, bersurai hijau _mint_ dan senyum manisnya yang beberapa hari ini selalu menghantui pikiran Jimin. Ia bahkan merasa sering merindukan hyung nya itu walau baru berpisah beberapa jam saja. Jimin berniat untuk berhenti memikirkan Yoongi karena itu akan mengganggu kesehatan jantung dan membuyarkan fokus otaknya. Namun ia tidak bisa.

Ia telah jatuh kepada pesona manis dan dingin seorang Min Yoongi.

 **tbc.**

 **a/n:** haii~ maaf banget updatenya lama. bukan cuma lama sih, bener-bener molor. jujur aja aku udah ngetik ini dari setelah aku nyeselesaiin chap 2. tapi aku berasanya ga ngefeel banget jadi aku mutusin buat nulis ulang walaupun hasilnya juga sama aja kek begini. Maaf banget kalo hasilnya malah bikin kalian semua kecewaa:(

thanks buat semua yang udah review, yang udah ngefollow ataupun ngefav ff ini, para _readers_ setia, para _siders_ dan buat semuanya ajaaa:)

last, review please?

 **16/07/2016**

 **Jokersii.**


End file.
